Fresh Start
by xVine Archerex
Summary: Set directly in the final scene of Bloodhound. I didn't change it, I just added to it. *SPOILERS FOR BLOODHOUND*. Sad to see so little of our favourite rogue in BH? This is what happens with Rosto and Beka after she comes back from Port Caynn. Rated T.


**Hey guys! So I just finished Bloodhound, and I wasn't really pleased with the lack of Rosto, and basically most of the original cast. However, I love Tammy and the story was still good. I know I need to update my other story, but I couldn't resist. I'm not sure if this is a one-shot, two-shot, Or a full story yet. You'll find out though. Reviews are welcome and wanted, as are flames. Also, watch ou for my spelling! Enjoy!**

* * *

:~) Rosto's POV(~:

When she walked in, I could see the shock written all over her face. She always hated surprises. She went from person to person and eventually started talking to Tunstall. My guess would be it's dog business.

Quickly, I ran my hand through my hair, looking at her and her braid. She didn't seem any different. There wasn't a love struck look in her eyes or an extra sway to her hips. It was the same old Beka I knew, well besides that fact that she'd toppled a Rogue and saved the kingdom. Or something like that. The Bloodhound's tale is already circulating through the Lower City.

Our Golden Puppy had done it again.

I wanted to pull her to the side and give her a proper welcome home, but I can imagine her fury. She's a sharp one, and she would bite as soon as she would let me close. Especially after what I've been hearing about this Dale Rowan. Dirty spintry. I wouldn't even be able to ask her upfront about him, not without seeming jealous. Though, my court had felt my wrath the night my runner had told me about the going's on in Port Caynn. They already know I'm jealous.

Maybe I could get Aniki and Kora to get it out of her, though mayhap they'd spare my poor heart the details. She wasn't mine, but I've already given myself up to her. A doxie can only hold my interest for so much time. 30 seconds maybe.

My mother would laugh at me now, if she saw me so fallen over a Dog. Though I'm sure she'd be shocked if she saw me as the standing Rogue, too. In Tortall no less! Even as a lad I'd spent half my time leaning over a pretty gixie's hand, kissing her fingers and tousling her hair. I can't help it; I'm a ladybuck to the core.

I woke up from my daydreaming when Aniki slugged my shoulder.

"All right there?" She asked, grinning at me. I waved her off, the tease. "You're a bore Rosto, what's the point of you having a sweetheart if we can't poke fun at you?"

"Are you trying to make me snap? Because you're doing a fair job of it. Beside's she's already got a cove of her own." I think I might have pouted a little, "What's he got that I don't?"

"Do you want us to ask her about it?" She asked. I gave a half smile, she knows me too well. She and I have been through a lot in Scanra, I was lucky when she decided to come here with me. "We'll do it tonight, while she unpacks."

"Too busy with Bold Brian to do it now, love?" I asked, teasing back idly. She blushed ever so slightly and tapped my head.

"Mumper" She muttered as she walked away. I got up myself and sauntered towards Beka. She was facing away from me, chattering with Kora. The mage saw me, but her eyes flashed only the tinniest bit, not giving me away. With a loop of my feet I leaned over and put my elbow on Beka's shoulder.

"Look here! The bloodhound is back at long last. And how were your adventures dearest?" She jumped at the sound of my voice, but she didn't hit me. She did however, shrug me off.

"Here I was, thinking I'd have a peaceful reunion. But alas, here you are Piper." She told me, folding her arms. She was smiling though. I guess she didn't have much fight in her as of now.

I looked her over, taking in the slight cuts on her arms and the bruise that pulsed above her eye and onto her forehead. Stupid mot had gotten herself into a real mess in the end. If she hadn't nabbed Pearl, I would have gone back for the scrum myself. I chuckled at that, she hated it if I tried to look after her, so normally I didn't. She's already proved she knows what she's doing. Usually.

"Now is that anyway to treat a friend? I even got you a present." From behind me I pulled out a red gilly flower and offered it to her with a player's bow. Her smile warmed as she took it from me. Kora give me a look but I shrugged. I've always given her flowers when she's done well, and I wasn't going to stop now. Even if Mr._What's-His-Name _has a problem with it.

Lucky for her, I'd had a couple dozen more flowers spread across her room for when she checked it.

I become too distracted around her. Unable to help myself, I asked about the cove back in Port Caynn, against my better judgment.

"I'm sure your cove's brought you prettier." I waited for her reaction, a blush or a reprimand. Instead her eyes fell and she rubbed a bracelet on her wrist with her thumb. I suddenly felt a rush of mixed emotion. The pain was clear in her eyes, and I abhorred myself for it, but I must know. Was the fellow already gone? Do I dare to hope?

"Word travels fast doesn't it? But not fast enough. Dale lives in a different city. Mayhap he'll swing by for a friendly visit or two, but only if he comes this way." The tone of her voice dared me to prod her farther, or to show the slightest bit of joy. I may be Rogue, but I wasn't cruel, not to her.

I dropped it, though my heart was soaring.

I wanted to kiss her again, right there but I know she wouldn't forgive me. Not so soon after. I'd give her the space she rightfully deserved. Another chance? Can I hope for it? I should take a breath, think rationally. Now the playing field was even once more. I would simply deal with the normal game of rat and dog until I could convince her to see my way. How can she not see that I love her? With me standing in front of her now, throat tight while she stares mildly and her wrist.

I heard a meow and saw Master Pounce a little ways away, and I swear he winked at me. I cannot saw what I make of that, constellations are supposed to be tricky.

Maybe, perhaps, it would be better if I dropped the idea, but I can't. Not when she was so close. I made my excuses and left, unable to master my feelings. It wouldn't do for the Rogue to start acting like a fool, no more than she's already made me.

* * *

**What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! If you're want I'll add more to this, but please know that I take long sometimes. However, I do try my best.**

**~Vine**


End file.
